Remember Me?
by leonatorkickshipper
Summary: Kim and Brody. (Crushes) The best of friends since 2nd grade, but when Kim moves to a different school and meets new friends, and a new crush... will things change? How? Why? With who? Read to find out! Review!
1. Should I?

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it. Pshh I KNOW YOUR GOING TO LOVE IT. Anyways, this is a true story about my guy friends... aha. Just different names. I'll just stop talking... ENJOY! Oh By the way, this story will start slow.. but trust me you will love it. (; My whole life is a fanfic. It will start like this... introducing people... *can't say* then introducing people... *can't say* BAM DRAMAAAAA! OH the more reviews I get the faster I will post the new chapter. Mk. Byee(: -Joy (kim)**

**NOBODYS P.O.V**

Kim Crawford the typical 8th grader. Brody Carlson a somewhat of a nice black dragon. Jack Brewer the trouble maker, ladies man, etc. Kelsey Cargas and Claire Mcnamara are Kims best friend. Just keep that in mind...

**KIMS P.O.V**

I woke up this morning at 6:30 and got ready for school.

Picked out my outfit it was a varsity jacket with light grey skinny jeans and some vans.

I ate breaksfast and took a shower when i was all ready I woke up my sister Linda so she could drop me to school.

When she dropped me to school I went to my class.

I met Kelsey and talked to her as I was unpacking my backpack.

She went to her class and I saw Brody he was my crush since 2nd grade. Everybody says he likes me too.

We talked and laughed. We dont have any classes together accept for lunch which isnt that good because we have assigned seats.. "see you at lunch" I say to Brody and then he winks back at me.

**BRODYS P.O.V**

When I got to my first class I went to my friends Zach and Marty.

They were talking about how today we will have inside "free time"

Free time is where you can find any friends from a class and hang with them for 40 minutes.

Zach started talking.

"Hey Brody, who are you taking?"

"I dont know yet..." I reply.

"Inside free time sounds like its for little kids." I say. "But i have someone particular in mind.."

"It's Kim isn't it?" "You just dont want to admit it.." Zach says.

"NO!" I yell.

I soften my voice.

"Ok maybe I do.."

"WE KNEW IT" Zach and Marty yell at the same time.

*DINGGGGGGGGGG* Our final bell has rung.

"Time for class kids get in your seats!" Says Mr. Dave.

For the rest of the class I just thought and thought. Im taking Kim, and thats the final answer.

**KIMS P.O.V **

When the bell rang, I zoomed out of the class. Thank god I nearly died. It was so boring! I love Mrs. Ganatos shes my favorite teacher but sometimes shes just so... STRICT.

I see Brody as he comes down the hall yelling my name..

"KIM! KIM! KIM!"

"WHAT?! Shut up your so loud Brody!" I yell.

"I need to ask you something.." He says.

" go ahead...?" I ask confusingly.

"Okay so you know how today is inside free time? Can we hang for 40 minutes at the gym?"

"Sure!" I say as a bite my bottom lip.. " what period though?"

"5th" Brody says.

"Meet you at the gym" I say.

Brody playfully hits my cheek and goes to his next class.

I get my math books and meet Claire because we have math class together.

"OOOO LA LA" she says to me...

**Claires P.O.V **

"OOOO LA LA" I say to Kim as we head to math class.

"He asked you didn't he?"

"NO!" Kim yells.

I give her a look..

"Ok fine he did..." Kim says.

"But why make a big deal? I mean its just 40 minutes of us at gym." she keeps going..

I shake my head.

"Kimmy, my innocent sweet sweet Kimmy." I say.

" HE LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HIM" Now thats the big deal I say to her.

Ms. Wilshe sees us as the last bell rang for second period.

"Take out yesterdays homework!" she says..

While everyone was talking I whispered to Kim.

"you won't regret it kim, you will regret telling me whats the big deal cause when you go to 5th period. Remember in 5th grade when you almost puked cause of how happy you were?"

"OKAY!" She says to me.

"I'll go and I will enjoy it. I will enjoy every second!"

"That a girl I say"

And second period begins.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry I left you at a short chapter. Trust me I will make the next ones longer. But REVIEW and tell me how it was! BTW this sorta happened to me but it was in 5th grade. ^.^ REVIEW! **


	2. My Princess

**Hey guys! Sorry for the first chapter, it had a few words out and it kinda made no sense. :S Anyways this chapter was about me and my friends and "brody" at the gym, and its where he called me his princess. I do not own Kickin it, (I wish I did) though. Please review if this chapter gets 6 reviews I will post the next chapter and thats when the drama kicks in. ;) There will be at least 2 pagebreaks in this story... REVIEW! -Joy**

**KIMS P.O.V**

"I'll go and I will enjoy it. I will enjoy every second!" I say to Claire.

was teaching math but I guess I was just daydreaming about 5th period.

But it doesn't matter if I wasn't listening because im good at math.

Finally the bell rang.

Claire and I walk out and Brody comes out of his class with his friend Randy.

"Hey cutie" Randy says to me.

"shut up" I tell him.

Brody gives him a look.

I look at claire and give her that "awk" face and we walk to my locker.

I have gym next and she has art with Brody.

While I put my books in my locker, Brody catches up to us and gives us high fives.

I close my locker and we all start walking. (Gym and art are very close to each other)

"See ya guys later" I say and the bell rings.

Ugh. Volleyball. Great.

I suck at volleyball I really do..

***PAGEBREAK* **

**KIMS P.O.V**

"AWESOME!" And Kims team wins!" My gym teacher yells.

I can't believe I scored a winning point for my team! I thought to myself.

Everyone keeps coming up and high fiving me and hugging me.

I feel special. ^.^

I change from my gym clothes to my regular ones. Fix my hair and spray some perfume. Then the bell for gym rings. I head to art class and I see Brody and Claire coming out.

I quickly hide behind the wall.

"Kim, I can see you" Claire says.

"no you cant, im invisible." I say to her.

"Come out I have to tell you something." she says

And for some reason Brody just went to his locker not talking to me or anything.

" whats wrong?" I ask claire

"Well, obviously its about Brody." She says.

"go on.." I tell her.

"this girl in art class asked Brody if he wanted to hang out with for 40 minutes in 5th period."

"thats when im with him though" I say to Claire.

"Exactly, he doesnt know who to choose." Claire says.

"I dont really care cause if he goes with her then I will take you.. I have sour patch kids we should throw them at people like we used to in 6th grade" I tell claire.

Claire chuckles.

"Fine by me" She says and goes to her next class.

***PAGE BREAK!* (last one for this chapter i promise)**

**KIMS P.O.V**

Its fifth period and im in the gym waiting.

I sit down and play on my iphone.

Someone sits next to me.

"Sorry im waiting for my frie-" someone cuts me off.

"Kim its brody."

"OH SHIZZ!" I screamed.

"Arent you going with that girl who asked you in art, cuz im fine if you do. Trust me" I tell him.

"Nah, shes over there with that guy in the soccer team." Brody tells me,

"But i told claire she can come with me. I even brought out sour patch kids." I tell him.

"Oh she said its ok, i just asked her, she told me she had a test in 5th period anyway but she forgot to tell you' Brody tells me.

"Well in that case.." I say.

"LOOK ITS OLIVIA AND CRISTIAN! Lets go sit with them!" I yell.

Olivia and cristian are the meant to be couple. Its so obvious they like each other, me and brody go over and sit with them.

**BRODYS P.O.V**

"What are you guys laughing bout?" I ask olivia and cristian.

"yeah, want some sour patch kids?" Kim says as she sits down next to me.

"hell yea" Cristian yells.

"Olivia is my princess" Cristian randomly says.

"i think he slept to late" Olivia responds.

"who is your princess Brody?" Cristian asks me.

"Uhh.. Kimmy." I say.

"awwww" Olivia says to me and Kim.

"thanks i guess." Kim chuckles.

Our princibal walks in the gym and says "everybody take a seat somewhere in the back starting with the 8th graders."

"KIMMY!" I yell.

"Don't call me that!" She says to me.

"okay just sit next to me "my princess". I tell her.

Kim smiles and sits next to me.

**KIMS P.O.V**

"Did that just happen?" I whisper to olivia.

"yupp, go sit with your prince" she says to me.

"KIMMY!" I hear i turn to brody and yell at him.

"Dont call me that!"

"Okay just sit next to me my princess" He tells me.

And my heart is just pumping.

I look out the window of the gym room and i see claire clapping and jumping while looking at me.

She makes a heart with her hands and walks away.

I have weird friends. I thought to myself.

***PAGE BREAK* (okay now i promise ^.^)**

**KIMS P.O.V**

When the last bell rang to go home I went to my locker and got my stuff.

I got my bike and I rode home. I live 5 minutes away from schools so its not that bad.

I got home and blasted my favorite song.

Stange Love by Karen O.

I start singing the lyrics and dancing.

Oh, love, love is strange

Oh-oh

When there's beauty on the inside,

The outside there's nothing to ch-ch-ch-change

In the life that i know, after it I want be someone to

love with, someone watching over me

Rain or storm, the only place I wanna be is close to

the heart of everything youd ever need

Lightnings not frightening when you are with me

Oh cause love is not always what you think it'll be

Love, oh love is strange, oh-oh-oh

When there's beauty on the inside,

The outside there's nothing to ch-ch-ch-change

**THEN!**

All of a sudden Claire walks in going "Nice moves"

"NOT COOL" I tell her

"your fault.. you shouldve never given me your house keys." Claire says.

"Just telling you the song is catchy." I tell claire.

"yeah it is.." She chuckles.

"TELL ME ABOUT 5th PERIOD! I couldnt go cuz of my science test brody told you right?"

"Yeah i got my sour patch kids for nothing, i gave it to cristian though." I tell claire.

"Doesnt matter" She says. "Just tell me about 5th period!"

So i start telling claire.

Then I get a message from my mom.

And I start crying.

"KIM WHATS WRONG?" Claire asks me.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**WOW! So did you like it? Left you at a cliff hanger. I did that on purpose cuz i want REVIEWS! And yes did this happen to me. Only the princess part. The text messaging part was when I was at a field trip. Anyways. Review and tell me what you thought and what you think is going to happen. "Jacks" coming soon. ;) Was this chapter long enough? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 6 reviews and ill post the next chapter. Trust me you will love it. ;) -Joy P.S, yes my friends name is really olivia. SHES SO LUCKY RIGHT?! **


End file.
